A sport fisherman conventionally utilizes a landing net to facilitate removing a hooked fish from a stream, river, or other body of water. Such a net is used rather infrequently in comparison to the time spent in fishing, but when the need for the net arises the fisherman usually has his hands full in holding onto the fishing rod, guiding the fish, and maintaining his balance. Prior to the time that a net is needed to land a fish, the fisherman's hands are occupied with such operations as casting a fly or other lure and manipulating the rod and reel. It is desirable, therefore, that the landing net be supported in such manner as not to encumber the fisherman's hands, while enabling rapid removal of the net from its support, when necessary, as well as rapid and easy return of the net to its support when the fish has been landed.
A number of proposals have been made heretofore for storing a landing net in such position as to facilitate its handling by a fisherman. For example, nets have been provided with both elastic and nonelastic attaching cords, snap fasteners, and the like. All of the known proposals, however, have disadvantages in that they enable the net to be entangled with brush, encumber the fisherman, and preclude positioning the net in readiness for use under all conditions. In the case of a net having an elastic cord attached thereto, a net caught on a bush or tree may cause the cord to stretch, whereupon the net suddenly may be released and strike the fisherman with sufficient force to cause injury.
The object of the present invention is to provide a landing net support which overcomes the disadvantages referred to above.